


Denial Cannot Stop a Ceaseless Rain

by kittysauces



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Marinette’s heart, Mutual Pining, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, only a little, prpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces
Summary: Dancing in the dark, the fools in love merrily think themselves to be the only people in the whole world.Or:Post reveal - pre relationship fluff after the two miss the last school dance of lycee to fight an akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Denial Cannot Stop a Ceaseless Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was inspired by @chatalyst on tumblr! Enjoy!

“I’m tired of being sad.” He said.

Marinette blinked into the darkness that surrounded them, far too tired to turn from her position, slouching into Chat Noir’s side. She chose not to say a word, instead turning her eyes up to the stars, wondering what her friends must think now.

She really must have been a total klutz to forget when the last school dance of lycee was. Especially after she spent weeks hand creating a beautiful blush pink gown. Of course, that gown was coated in mud from when she had fled from a dance themed akuma. She sighed. While her friends were dancing and eating and being normal teenagers, she had been fighting a super villain bent on destroying every happy couple in Paris.

She lifted another stale chip to her mouth, fighting frustration as she sat curled up with Chat, eating the buffet’s leftover food on the roof of their school. After everything that had happened today, this, she decided, was the best possible outcome. At least she didn’t have to simply go home and pretend like nothing had happened. Instead she was here, sharing rejected snacks with her best friend. She smiled at that thought.

After all, it was simple to bond as soon as they both knew that the other was their crime fighting partner. With just a look, he could determine all the different methods Marinette was considering to dunk Lila’s head into a nearby trash can, lips puckered and eyes narrowed like she was working out a Lucky Charm. She could see, in a lightning fast wink and a subtle tilt of the head, that Adrien was already planning a long list of puns about the situation around them, waiting to slide up next to her and whisper them under his breath, making her laugh until she swore she could see little black ears on his head. And although Alya teased her about how suddenly comfortable their relationship was, Marinette couldn’t imagine it any other way now.

The chip never made it to her mouth, missing by a long shot when Chat suddenly shifted, pulling his shoulder out from under her head. He stood, eyes gazing out across the streets of Paris, now dark and quiet. His slender form was illuminated from below by the golden glow of street lights, lighting on the swirling curl of his belt tail.

She forced herself to look away.

“Will you dance with me?” Adrien whispered into the gentle night breeze after a long moment.

She glanced up, and there he stood with his arm stretched out, and although he was dressed in black leather and black cat ears thrust from the wild burst of blonde on his head, she swore she can see it.

_ He stands there, rain soaking into his designer clothes already, holding his umbrella out to her. His wide green eyes burn into her, asking her questions she cannot make out. Lightning flashes in the distance, painting a halo around his dripping head. The thunder rumbles and she can hear his laugh, see the shy dimples on his cheeks. _

And although Marinette knows she shouldn’t, she takes his hand.

Chat Noir pulls her up gently, soft warmth crackling down her arm like electricity. They stand face to face, arms hanging between them like a question and she wants to tell him everything.

_ How Adrien’s soft kindness gave her hope, made her believe that the world could be more than it was. That every small action could somehow grow into something bigger, more important than the cost of a little kindness. How his laugh was her favorite sound, but only his real laugh, the one he used when no one was paying any attention. Like tiny fireflies, she caught every little chuckle in jars and placed them on her shelf, frozen in time, twinkling for her. How she could see a sadness in him, a yearning in his eyes that she could never quite place, like a mask or a smile that never fully forms, never shows off his dimples. She had longed to meet the side of him that he kept hidden from the world, but it turns out that she already had. _

But she didn’t say any of that.

Instead she says the least important thing she can think of.

“But there’s no music.” 

He smiles like he knows a secret, drawing her closer and settling his free hand onto her shoulder blade.

And she  _ knows. _

_ Piercing blue eyes beneath a white mask. Crumbling ash and twisted metal. Rancid water and a broken moon. _

So when he says his next words, she snaps her head to the side, looking away.

“Bug, you dare doubt me?” 

She nearly crumbles, resolve buckling at the tease of laughter in his voice, so she focuses far in the distance, eyes lighting on her balcony across the street.

_ Chat Noir balancing on her rail, twirling his tail around and around in his hand as he ran his mouth, putting on quite the show for her civilian form. Jumping a foot out of her seat as he appears, poking herself with the needle carefully clutched in her hand. Chat’s resulting panic and feeble attempts at first aid. Reluctantly feeding a stray slowly turning into Marinette bundled up in piles of blankets, waiting for a hint of black on the horizon. Stargazing and drinking homemade hot chocolate. Sharing an iced tea and a tiny bit of shade. _

She turns her head away from the balcony. Without her permission, her hands snake their way onto his shoulders, red against black, blooming in the moonlight. Far in the distance she can see the facade of the Agreste mansion, dark as the depths of the Seine. 

_ Rushing to save him from a pack of crazed fans, grasping him tightly around the waist as she swung, his arms encircling her neck, both of their faces burning. Swinging past to peek at him after an especially long day and being surprised when Chat suddenly appears on the rooftop beside her. Finding little notes tapped to his big glass window, complimenting her on her latest akuma victory, covered in doodles of ladybugs. Spotting him in Ladybug pajamas, reading the Ladyblog late into the night of her solo patrol. _

Her feet suddenly begin to move, as if they had been waiting for their chance to take control. He leads her patiently, and she is shocked by the easy way her body falls into their dance. She tries desperately to find anywhere to look.

The Eiffel Tower, glowing in the far distance?

_ Perching together at the top of the tower, quiet until Chat dares her to see how far she can throw him. Her bad mood cracking as he yelps, flying stiffly through the air moments later. _

The curling path of the Seine, dark tendrils fanning out in the night?

_ Chat Noir choking down his Andre’s ice cream, determined to finish his first. Nearly falling into the river with laughter when he trips on his own tail, smashing his cone onto the cobblestones of the bridge. _

The roof beneath their dancing feet?

_ Light purring echoing across the empty rooftops as he lays out blankets and she sets down her snacks. His gentle teasing as she struggles to rig her yo-yo into a projector again, asking what movie they are watching this week. _

Paris is their city, so there is nowhere she can look that Adrien doesn’t appear. 

In the quiet, the tapping of feet on the roof and their breaths are the only sounds in the air. But Marinette can suddenly hear music.

_ Raindrops pattering across pavement. Beads clinking together down the length of two Lucky Charms. The flapping of pure white butterfly wings against blushing cheeks. Laughter and woops of joy and the tap of feet as they raced along the rooftops. His real laugh. _

She can no longer look away.

So she meets his eyes, and it feels like seeing a thousand different lives playing out in front of her.   
_ She sees her hand, but it is not her hand, clad in red against the shoulder of a boy in black. That boy is Chat Noir, but it is not Adrien. They are dancing in the woods, her long flowing skirt brushing through the undergrowth.  _

_ She is a man clad in warrior’s armor, sore from a long ride but still sparing with a boy in all black armor, a smile gracing his scarred face as they dance around each other. _

_ She is leaning into the blistering sands that pelt her and her guide. The guide wraps Marinette in his dark cloak and they sway together, waiting for the storm to pass. _

_ She is an artist, hunched with age, teaching a child in ragged black pajamas how to make pancakes, twirling around the kitchen to her favorite song. _

She is all of them. And he is right there beside her. Echoes of every Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holder twined together in this dance, stretching forward and backwards through time. For just an instant she sees the way the universe unravels, gossamer strings threading together every one of them.

Burned into her skull is the after image of

Spots and tails. 

Red and black. 

Light and dark. 

Creation and destruction.

Everything in perfect balance.

  
  
  


Then, she is just Marinette, standing on the roof of her school, dancing with  _ her  _ Chat.

“I would never doubt you, kitty.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y’all think!!! Still very new to creative writing and I would love to hear your thoughts on how to improve :) So far I have a pretty unique style, so let me know what y’all think!!! (Also please let me know if you see any mistakes! I don’t have a beta reader and I’m way too tired to comb through this right now)


End file.
